La pierre philosophale
by J'adore les mangas
Summary: La Chine. Le Japon. Un garçon. Une fille. Un Li. Une Kinomoto. Tout les opposent, car on leur a appris à se détester, mais une chose les réunis, la magie et...
1. Chapter 1

**La pierre philosophale.**

**Chapitre 1 : **

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs siècles que la plus grande famille de magiciens, la famille Kinomoto, affronte la plus grande famille de sorciers, la famille Li.

Les 2 familles ont toujours étaient en guerre car ils voulaient être les plus forts.

C'est ainsi que la Chine, et plus précisément Hong Kong, est le refuge de la famille Li et quand à la famille Kinomoto, son refuge est principalement Tokyo et aussi un peu le Japon. Clow Read avant de mourir a écrit dans un livre : « l'un de mes descendants possèdent dans son cœur la pierre philosophale qui unifiera les 2 familles qui ont étaient si longtemps en guerre ». Suite à cette découverte le chef de famille des Li organisa une réunion pour informer tout le monde.

- L'heure est grave mes frères. Clow Read avait écrit dans un livre que j'ai récemment découvert que l'un de ses descendants possédait une pierre ayant de grand pouvoir magique qui serait capable de les assassinés.

- Mais tu sais très bien qu'il était fou !

- Peut-être, mais imaginer que cette pierre tombe entre les mains des magiciens, ils pourraient facilement nous anéantir.

- Mais non et puis ils ne l'ont pas alors autant nous concentrer sur cette guerre que sur cette pierre sans importance.

Puis un à un ils partirent tous à l'exception de Shaolan, son fils, et de Michael, son neveu.

- Tonton, penses-tu que cette pierre existe vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas mais si elle existe vraiment, je n'ose imaginer la puissance que les magiciens pourraient atteindre.

- Le meilleur moyen d'en être sur est de chercher parmi les descendants de Clow qui pourrait avoir la pierre

- Tiens... Meiling, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Michael tout intriguer.

- Je suis venu assister à la réunion.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais mais à Shaolan.

- Oh ! Pour une fois je pensais que tu t'intéressais à moi.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis déjà fiancé et que je l'aime.

- Oui ! Je vais très bien. Répondit Shaolan légèrement agacé.

Puis la réunion continua.

- Tu as raison ma nièce mais pour cela ils vaudraient mieux que vous alliez au Japon pour savoir si un des membres de la famille la possède ou non.

- Comment allons-nous faire ?

- Tenez. Prenez ses trois dagues, lorsque le sang d'un des membres de la famille Kinomoto est dessus la lame devient noire. Et pour savoir si la personne possède la pierre il suffit de lui transpercer le cœur.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de tuer de gens moi !

- Si la personne ne possède pas la pierre la plaie se refermera.

- Et si la personne possède la pierre ? demanda Shaolan

- Alors la plaie restera ouverte et la pierre sortira de son cœur mais la personne mourra car elle n'aura plus la pierre.

Après ils partirent tous les 3 au Japon.

Une fois arrivait là bas, ils commencèrent leur travail. Ils cherchèrent après les magiciens du clan Kinomoto puis les descendants de Clow Read ce qui ne fut pas trop difficile grâce à la liste qu'avait donné son père à Shaolan. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit mais ils avaient déjà ''tué'' 4 personnes mais aucune d'elle n'avait la pierre.

- Non ! Ne me tuer pas ! Arrêtez !

Shaolan enfonça la dague dans son cœur.

- Zut ! Ce n'est pas lui non plus.

- Bon au suivant sur la liste.

- Je regarde, ne t'énerve pas comme ça Michael. Ah ce ne sera pas un suivant mais une suivante et c'est un gros poisson en plus.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- La suivante, c'est Sakura Kinomoto.

- Quoi ? La fille du chef des magiciens.

- Eh, oui ! Et en plus c'est elle qui a les cartes magiques que Clow a créé et elle les a transformée en cartes de Sakura.

- Donc si je comprends bien c'est elle dont on doit le plus se méfier. Dit Meiling

- C'est exact.

- Moi, je ne m'occuperais pas d'elle. Dit Michael

- Eh bien, c'est moi qui m'en occuperais alors.

- Les garçons si on rentrait et qu'on allait se coucher.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Hein ? Shaolan.

- On ferait mieux de continuer.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même la prochaine est un gros poisson alors il vaut mieux avoir des forces.

- Bon, d'accord, on rentre se coucher.

Ils allèrent tous les 3 se coucher.

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le rêve.**

Le mercredi 31 août.

Sakura est sur le toit d'un immeuble. Elle prend son pendentif en main et dit :

- Clé du sot sacré qui tire tes pouvoirs de mon étoile, libère ta puissance. Moi, Sakura la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes je te l'ordonne. Alors elle prit la carte du vole et de magnifiques ailes blanches lui poussa dans le dos. Elle décolla du toit et fit un petit tour dans les airs jusqu'au parc, là elle atterrit. A ce moment là un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et au yeux bruns surgit devant-elle, puis un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu et enfin une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns et ils l'encerclèrent. Elle se mit à réfléchir, avec quelles cartes aurait-elle pu s'en débarrasser. Mais 2 présences familières arrivèrent près du petit rassemblement et Sakura se détendit. L'une d'elles envoya un poignard dans la direction du garçon aux cheveux bruns et juste à ce moment là elle s'interposa en criant Shaolan et elle se prit le poignard en plein cœur.

Elle se réveilla, Kero et Tomoyo essayaient de la réveiller depuis plus de 10 minutes, depuis qu'ils avaient été réveillés par le cri de Sakura.

- Sakura, réveille-toi ! Tu m'entends réveille-toi !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Mais qu'est ce vous faites là ?

- On t'as entendu crier alors on se demandait ce qui se passait.

- Je vais bien s'était juste un rêve

- Oui, mais tu s'es bien que tes rêves sont prémonitoires et que donc tout ce que tu rêves se réalisera dans un avenir proche ou lointain.

- Oui, je sais Kero, je sais.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par Fujitaka, le père de Sakura.

- Le déjeuner est prêt !

Sakura cria :

- On arrive !

10 minutes plus tard ils descendirent tous les 3.

Une fois que Sakura fut descendu Toya dit :

- Tiens le petit monstre est levé !

- C'est pas vrai je suis pas un petit monstre

- Si tu es un petit monstre ET même un vilain petit monstre.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai

Fujitaka intervint.

- Allez, calmer vous vous deux, sinon vous serais privé de déjeuner.

Ils soupirèrent tout les 2, mais devant la menace, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Après Toya alluma la télé. C'était les infos de dernière minute.

- 5 personnes qui ont été amené durant la nuit à l'hôpital, se seraient fait agresser par 3 jeunes gens, qui d'après leur dire leur aurait enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur. Mais lorsqu'on les examine ils n'ont aucune trace de blessure ou de coupure sur eux.

- Les enfants vous feriez mieux de vous méfier, c'est peut-être un coup des sorciers.

- Oui, papa, nous ferons très attention !

- Toi aussi, Toya et prévient Mademoiselle Kaho et Yukito

- Oui papa, je les préviendrais.

Tomoyo avait pu passer une semaine chez Sakura c'était la dernière semaine des grandes vacances avant qu'elles ne reprennent les cours.

- Les filles qu'est ce vous comptait faire de votre dernière journée ensemble.

- Oui, c'est vrai c'est ta dernière journée que tu passes ici. Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?

- Non, ma mère organise une soirée et elle veut que je sois présente. Et si on allait à la piscine.

- D'accord.

Elles prirent leur affaire et partirent pour la piscine. Elles passèrent par le parc et là Sakura fut bousculé par un garçon aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleus. Elle fut bousculait si fort qu'elle tomba par terre, Tomoyo l'aida à ce relever et dit au garçon :

- Vous pourriez au moins vous excusez.

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit un sourire aux 2 demoiselles.

Tomoyo commençait à tortiller son pendentif entre ses doigts.

- Non Tomoyo, ce n'est pas grave. Allons plus tôt à la piscine.

- Mais Sakura tu es blessée.

- Ah oui, tu as raison. J'ai probablement du me blesser quand je suis tombée.

Tomoyo regarda autour d'elle et elle ne vit aucune pierre coupante ni quoique se soit d'autre qui aurait pu blesser Sakura.

Elles reprirent leur chemin en direction de la piscine.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns arriva derrière le garçon aux cheveux blonds, qui suivait nos 2 demoiselles depuis qu'elle était sortit de chez Sakura.

- Alors elle est bien une descendante de Clow Read ?

- Je lui ai fait passer le test.

- Et alors ?

- Elle est bien une descendante de Clow. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue.

- Quoi donc ?

- Si elle possédait la pierre elle devrait avoir de grand pouvoir pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas senti ma présence.

- Je me suis renseignait auprès de mon père hier soir et il m'a dit que la personne qui possédait la pierre était en fait pas au courant qu'elle avait la pierre en elle et que son pouvoir était inutilisable dans le cops de quelqu'un.

- Vraiment, son pouvoir est inutilisable ?

- Pas toute a fait, la personne utilise au maximum environ 1/5 des pouvoirs de la pierre et rien de plus lorsque la pierre est dans le corps de quelqu'un.

- Et si on l'a en main qu'elle n'est pas dans un corps.

- Alors là je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer.

Les filles passèrent une superbe journée à la piscine sans qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Du soir Tomoyo rentra chez elle et Sakura se coucha vers 21 heures.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Première rencontre.**

Le jeudi 1er septembre.

Vers 6H30 le réveil de Sakura sonna. Elle se leva une demi heure plus tard à cause du rêve qu'elle avait fait, le même que celui de la veille.

- Encore une fois ce rêve, n'est ce pas.

Sakura fit oui de la tête.

- Raconte le moi.

- Je suis sur le toit de l'école et j'invoque la carte du vole, après je voyage dans les airs jusqu'au parc. Là je...Oh non ! Je vais être en retard pour l'école... Et en plus je suis de corvée.

Sakura se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Juste après être sortit de sa chambre, Eriol apparut dans son miroir et en sortit.

- Que fait tu là Eriol ?

- Je viens voir comment va la nouvelle maîtresse de cartes. Dit-il avec un grand sourire

- Tu me caches quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je suis sur que cela à un rapport avec le rêve de Sakura.

- Qui sait ce que le temps nous réservera ?

Puis il repartit dans le miroir, laissant Kero perplexe.

Elle déjeuna en vitesse, puis elle partit pour l'école. Quant elle arriva personne n'était encore et elle en fut soulagée car elle était arrivée à l'heure. Elle commença à faire ses corvées puis quelqu'un entra. Tout en se retournant elle dit :

- Bonjour, comm...

Elle se rendit compte que s'était quelqu'un quelle ne connaissait pas.

_Quand on dit quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout est relatif, elle connaissait puisqu'elle l'avait déjà vu et qu'elle connaissait son prénom. Mais elle n'était pas sur de tout cela._

- Tu es bien Sakura Kinomoto, descendante de Clow Read, fille du chef des magiciens qui occupe le Japon et qui sont en guerre contre les sorciers de la famille Li.

Elle ne répondit pas, puis elle lui demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

- Qui je suis ? Cela n'a aucune importance. Par contre ce qui en a c'est...

A ce moment il prit son pendentif et il devint une épée.

- Notre combat.

- Pourquoi veux tu te battre contre moi ?

- Cela ne regarde que moi. Maintenant défend toi !

- Répond à ma question.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit cela ne regarde que moi.

- Alors je ne me défendrais pas.

- Tant pis pour toi.

A ce moment il passa à l'attaque, il se dirigeait vers elle, mais elle ne bougeait, elle restait là, à le regarder. Il ne restait que 2 cm entre l'épée et le corps de Sakura et Shaolan arrêta.

- Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux.

Il était surpris de voir cette fille presque au seuil de la mort, restait ainsi stoïque. Il n'en revenait pas.

Juste à ce moment là, Anthony débarqua. Puis il se transforma en Eriol.

- Eloigne–toi d'elle !

- Toi, ne te mêle pas de ça.

Il leva sa main en direction d'Eriol et le poussa grâce à ses pouvoirs. Eriol fut envoyé contre le mur. Après s'être relevé, il allait lancer l'offensive mais la cloche sonna et ils durent arrêter leur combat car les élèves commençaient à arriver.

Tous les élèves étaient dans la classe et Mr Terada arriva.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir 2 nouveaux élèves dans la classe.

A ce moment là nos 2 guerriers, mais cette fois ci en tenue d'écolier, arrivèrent.

- Voici Anthony Hiiragizawa, il vient d'Angleterre et voici Shaolan Li, il vient de Chine.

- Allez vous asseoir. Toi, Shaolan, tu seras assied derrière Sakura à côté de la fenêtre et toi, Anthony, tu seras assied derrière Tomoyo à coté de Shaolan.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les 2 vers leurs places respectives. Avant de s'asseoir Shaolan s'arrêta à la hauteur de Sakura et il lui parla pour qu'elle et seulement elle entende ce qu'il avait à dire.

- La prochaine fois tu n'auras pas autant de chance. Et cette fois là, je serais là et je te battrais.

Elle lui répondit en souriant.

- Je t'attends de pied ferme.

Tomoyo avait tout entendu, elle commençait à agiter son pendentif entre ses mains. Elle lui dit :

- Va t'asseoir Li !

A ce moment Mr Terada demanda à Shaolan d'aller s'asseoir et s'est ce qu'il fit.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans aucun problème, ni aucun incident enfin presque. Shaolan et Anthony avait failli se battre à 2 reprises pendant la journée.

2


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Ennemis ou amis.**

Le vendredi 2 septembre au soir.

Après l'école, Shaolan a suivit Sakura mais hélas il s'était fait remarquer. Une fois que Sakura fut arriver dans le parc aux pingouins et qu'elle se soit assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, elle dit :

- Montre toi, je sais que tu es là... Shaolan Li.

Il ne comprenait pas, il avait pourtant fait attention pour ne pas se faire repérer mais cela n'avait pas marcher. Il sortit alors de sa cachette.

- Tu es douée, la dernière fois, tu ne t'étais pas aperçu de ma présence.

Il était derrière elle.

- Si, mais je n'y est prêter aucune attention car je croyais que ce n'était pas important. Je sais même te dire que vous m'observer depuis environ 3 jours.

Shaolan fut surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Ai-je raison ?

- ...

- Vu que tu ne me répond pas, je prend cela pour un oui.

- Oui. Et si nous passions à des choses plus intéressantes.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je refuse de me battre tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi veux-tu te battre contre moi.

- J'ai mes raisons et si tu gagnes, je te dirais pourquoi ?

- Et si tu gagnes, que ce passera-il ?

- Seul le temps nous le dira.

Shaolan prit son pendentif et il devint de nouveau une épée. Il s'avança de nouveau très dangereusement d'elle. Sakura invoqua quand même son sot sacré. Elle n'utilisa contre son adversaire aucune carte, elle n'utilisait que la carte du saut pour l'éviter et la carte du bouclier pour se protéger. Puis au bout d'un moment elle sentit une présence magique très puissante, Shaolan aussi l'avait ressentit et ils arrêtèrent leur combat un moment. A ce moment là un flot de magie, déclenchant une tornade, s'abattit sur eux et Sakura pus retrouver l'équilibre en utilisant la carte du vole et elle alla à la recherche de Shaolan, qui était on ne sait où, avec le vent qu'il avait eu il aurait pu atterrir n'importe où. Elle ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur son aura. Elle finit par le retrouver allongé près du vieux chêne, à côté du vieux temple et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle essaya de le réveiller et elle réussit.

Après s'être réveiller, il essaya de se relever, mais sentit une douleur lui lancer dans sa jambe au niveau de sa cuisse.

- Tu as mal ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Je vais te soigner mais pour cela il faut que je te ramène chez moi.

Elle l'aida à se relever puis elle fit appelle à la carte du vole. Sakura fit passer le bras de Shaolan autour de son épaule et elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et ils purent enfin décoller. Elle le ramena chez elle, juste devant la porte et elle le fit entrer. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pendant qu'elle allait chercher la trousse de 1er secours. Elle lui enleva son pantalon de force et commença à le soigner. Shaolan était très gêné de se retrouver dans cette tenue, c'est-à-dire en caleçon, et devant une fille en plus.

Une fois qu'elle eu fini de le soigner, il se rhabilla.

- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ?

Shaolan fut étonné par la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve, surtout après qu'il est essayé par plusieurs fois de s'attaquée à elle pour l'a tuée.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour t'aider à marcher !

Shaolan ne savait pas quoi répondre pendant tout le moment où il volait dans les airs et le moment où elle l'avait soigné, ils n'avaient pas parler, mais au fond de lui, il sentait une paix intérieur incroyable comme ci ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre comme ci...

- Alors oui ou non ?

Sakura l'avait tiré de sa réflexion et il lui répondit sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oui ! Je veux bien !

- C'est d'accord, partons alors.

- Mais tu ne devras pas m'accompagner pendant tout le chemin à cause de...

- A cause de tes 2 amis qui t'accompagne.

- Comment le sais tu ?

Ils partirent de chez elle et continuèrent leur discussion pendant tout leur temps de marche.

- En fait, tu es celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à repérer. Tu es très doué pour te cacher et tu te bats très bien aussi, mais tu as développé une capacité que tes 2 acolytes n'ont pas.

- Ah bon et laquelle ?

- Tu arrives à dissimuler une bonne partie de tes pouvoirs, tout comme moi, et c'est ainsi que les magiciens ou les sorciers les moins expérimentés n'arrivent pas à nous repérer. Par contre les ceux du même âge et donc à peu près le même niveau, nous croit plus faible alors qu'on est probablement plus fort qu'eux. Et pour les plus expérimentés, nous sommes doués pour notre âge. Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

- Oui, mon professeur m'a souvent dit que j'étais doué pour mon âge et qu'avec de l'entraînement régulier je ferais encore mieux.

- Et ton père, il en pense quoi ?

Shaolan ne sait pas pourquoi, mais plus il discutait avec elle, mieux il se sentait.

- Il dit que s'est bien mais que je peux mieux faire.

- Il ne t'encourage jamais ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

Il avait dit cela avec une telle banalité comme ci s'était normal que s'était comme cela pour tout le monde, Sakura eu un pincement au cœur. Après ses paroles elle s'arrêta tout nettement de marcher.

- Sakura qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille et avait sa tête sur son torse. Shaolan fut surpris par la réaction de Sakura et par la sienne car il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Shaolan se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait pus rester ainsi des heures durant. Puis Sakura sortit de son étreinte et lui dit au revoir en l'embrassant sur la joue. Aussitôt Shaolan devint légèrement rouge au niveau des joues. Ce baiser l'avait laissé sans voie, il se retourna et continua son chemin. Deux minutes plus tard, la voix de Michael le sortit de sa rêverie, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce baiser.

- Et alors cousin t'était passer où, ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout, Meiling se fait un sang d'encre.

- J'étais... j'étais... ça n'a aucune importance.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin tout les 2 et rentrèrent à leur appartement où ils vivaient tous les 3. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot pendant tout le retour. Michael avait remarqué que Shaolan marchait moins vite que d'habitude et qu'il boitait un peu. Meiling était en train de préparer le repas quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquait, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêtait pendant quelques seconde à cause de la peur qui la tenaillait au ventre. La peur que Michael soit revenu tout seul, la peur qu'il n'est pas retrouver Shaolan. La peur qu'il...

- Je suis rentrée et j'ai retrouvé Shaolan.

Quand elle entendit ses quelques mots, son cœur se sentit plus léger comme ci on venait de lui annoncer la plus belle chose au monde. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et quand elle le vit elle lui sauta dessus, elle s'était agrippée à son coup et le serrer fort dans ses bras. Shaolan se sentait bizarre, cela arrivait souvent que Meiling le prenne dans ses bras, mais cette fois ci s'était différant, quelque chose avait changé il ne savait pas quoi enfin si...

_Il savait mais refuser d'y croire même si au fond de lui-même il en était sur, il savait ce qui avait changé mais s'était impossible pour lui d'accepter cette vérité, la vérité._

- Où est ce que tu étais ?

- Ce grand nigaud se promenait ainsi dans le quartier, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oh ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu es été retrouvé.

Elle partit et continua à préparer le souper. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de souper, ils montèrent se coucher dans leur chambre. Meiling alla dans sa chambre et les garçons dans la leur. Ils se changèrent et Michael s'aperçut de la blessure de Shaolan.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Shaolan perdu dans ses pensées ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Quoi ?

- Comment t'es-tu blessé.

- J'ai été attaqué par une puissance magique très forte.

- Un magicien ?

- Non !

- ...

Il avait répondu avec une telle certitude dans la voie que Michael le regarda l'air de dire comment en es-tu si sur ?

- Enfin, je ne crois pas.

- Qui t'as soigné ?

Shaolan répondit tout naturellement :

- Un ange

- Un quoi ?

- Un ange.

- Tu es sur que t'as pas pris aussi un coup sur la tête par la même occasion.

- Non, enfin quand je dis un ange, je veux dire par là...

- oO

- Non, oublie c'est rien je crois que je me suis pris un coup sur la tête.

Ils s'endormirent tout les 2 quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand Sakura rentra chez elle Toya était rentré quand elle l'entendit, elle essaya de passer devant la cuisine sans se faire remarquer.

- Le petit monstre à table avant que je me fâche.

- Oups !

Elle entra dans la cuisine et s'installa à table.

- Tu avais remarqué que je n'étais pas là.

- Évidemment, quand je suis entré, j'ai trouvé la maison un peu trop calme et quand je suis monté dans ta chambre il n'y avait personne. J'ai bien appelé Kero mais il m'a dit qu'il ne savait où tu étais alors je l'ai envoyé à ta recherche et Yuhé est partis avec lui.

- Je vais dîner puis je vais les chercher.

Elle dîna et partis à leur recherche. Elle les retrouva et les ramena chez elle, Kero et Yukito mangèrent tous les 2 avec beaucoup d'appétit. Puis Sakura débarrassa la table et ils allèrent tous se coucher.

4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles.**

Le lundi 5 septembre au matin.

Sakura se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut à cause du rêve.

- Encore ce maudit rêve.

- A chaque fois c'est la même chose je suis au parc et je suis entouré de 3 personnes, je prend ma clef en main et réfléchit à quelle carte je pourrais utilisé. Puis 2 personnes familières apparaissent et une d'elle envoie un poignard dans la direction de l'un de mes 3 agresseurs et là je m'interpose et je reçoit le poignard en plein cœur. Et après je me réveille en sursaut dans ma chambre.

- Bizarre comme rêve... dit Kero à haute voie puis il pensa :

_- Mais je crains le pire._

- Oh non ! Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil encore une fois et vais être en retard surtout que je suis de corvée toute cette semaine.

Sakura se prépara en vitesse et alla déjeuné puis partit directement pour l'école. Une fois arrivée là bas, elle commença ses corvées. Elle mit dans un vase les fleurs qu'elle avait cueillit dans le parc, puis nettoya le tableau et inscrivit la date d'aujourd'hui. Après Sakura s'installa à son bureau et repensa à sa soirée et tout ce qui s'était passé quand elle était avec Shaolan. Quelques minutes plus tard Shaolan arriva. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Sakura et un souvenir lui revint en tête le moment où elle l'a embrassé et la gêne qu'il avait ressentit suite à ce baiser, le moment où il se sentait si bien comme envahit par une chaleur.

Sakura entre temps est sorti de sa rêverie et s'est aperçut qu'il y avait une présence dans la classe et elle salua la personne sans se retourner.

- Bonjour !

Quand Shaolan entendit ce mot il sortit lui aussi de sa rêverie et la salua.

- Bonjour, Sakura !

Elle avait reconnu la voie mais n'était pas sûr elle pensait que s'était sa mémoire qui lui jouait un tour mais ce n'étais pas possible car il ne lui avait jamais dit bonjour auparavant. Elle se retourna et constata que ses oreilles avaient bien entendu.

- Ah Shaolan. Ca va mieux ta blessure

- Oui, je n'ai plus mal et elle guérit.

- Tant mieux et sinon tes compagnons, ils ne se sont pas trop inquiété pour toi.

- Michael non, mais Meiling si.

- Qui sont-ils par rapport à toi ?

- Mes cousins, Michael est un cousin du coté de mon père et Meiling est une cousine du côté de ma mère... avec qui j'ai été fiancé à l'âge de 4 ans.

- Cela veut dire que tu ne pourras pas choisir la personne que tu veux épouser malgré les sentiments que tu as pour cette personne.

- D'une certaine façon c'est ça. Mais, vous avez le droit de choisir vos futurs époux ou épouse chez vous ?

- A une époque, on avait pas le droit et on faisait comme vous on se marier plus ou moins en famille ou du moins avec des personnes qui on des pouvoirs magiques et un certain niveau aussi. Mais un jour un des sorciers de la famille est tombé amoureux d'une femme tout à fait normale sans pouvoir magique, mais elle avait des antécédents particuliers de magiciens ou de sorciers dans sa famille et depuis ce jour nous avons le droit de choisir la personne avec qui on veux se marier. Pourquoi as-tu dit d'une certaine façon c'est cela ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça.

- Comment ça ?

- Si je tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme qui me plaît et qui plaît aussi à mes parents alors je pourrais me marier avec elle, mais elle doit aussi remplir d'autres critères qui remontent à une certaine époque et qui on était écrit par l'un de mes ancêtres.

- Ah je comprends mieux.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment là et les autres élèves entrèrent dans la classe suivit de Mr Terada.

A leur dernière heure de cours, nos 2 protagonistes eurent math donc cours avec Mlle Kaho. En voyant Mlle Kaho, Shaolan eu un sentiment bizarre qui s'est emparait de lui, un sentiment difficile à décrire, il était attiré par elle tout en étant contre elle. Attirée à cause de la gentillesse, la douceur et la sincérité qui émanait d'elle, mais aussi contre elle à cause de la magie particulière qui se dégageait d'elle et de son sentiment de protection envers Sakura comme ci elle savait qu'il était et quel danger il représentait pour elle. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il la connaissait mais ne savait plus d'où il la connaissait. Mlle Kaho avait bien compris ce qui se tramait et savait que Shaolan pouvait être dangereux mais avec le temps tout s'arrangera et la guerre entre les 2 familles sera finit mais peut-être pas de la façon dont les 2 familles le souhaitaient, mais tout finira.

La journée se passa bien et à la fin de la journée qui finissait par le cours de math donc avec Mlle Kaho. Vers 4 heures la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde remit ses affaires en place.

- Shaolan pourrais tu rester un instant s'il te plait ?

Il fit un oui de la tête.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela Mademoiselle.

- Tes pouvoirs sont très grand pour quelqu'un de ton âge mais tu arrives très bien à les dissimulés.

- Vous aussi.

- Oui mais pas aussi bien que toi... tu me surpasses en pouvoir, je le sais très bien et si on vient à se battre tu me vaincrais avec quelques difficultés mais tu me vaincrais.

- Vous êtes pourtant très douée car lors de notre dernier affrontement, avant votre départ causait par mon père, vous m'avez vaincus à plat couture Professeur.

- Je te l'ai souvent dit que tu étais très doué et je l'ai dit à ton père et je lui aussi dis qu'un destin extraordinaire t'attendait, mais il a toujours refusé de me croire.

- Car il refuse la vérité qui peut-être un problème pour lui.

Il se dirigeât vers la porte et mit sa main sur la poignée.

- Ne deviens pas comme lui ou ta vie sera trop difficile et trop malheureuse.

- Elle ne changera pas beaucoup de maintenant… et rien ne pourra changer la destinée que mon père à tracer pour moi.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas pour sortir et fut interpelle par Mlle Kaho.

- Tu as souvent raison mais tu te trompes sur ce dernier point tu ne t'en es pas aperçu mais ta destinée à commencer à changer.

Shaolan sortit de la classe, ferma la porte et partit.

Mlle Kaho se dirigeât vers la fenêtre et le vit partir en courant.

Elle a changé depuis ta rencontre avec un individu exceptionnel, cet être que tu attendais, cette personne que tu considères comme étant parfaite, cette femme que tu aimes.

Shaolan courut jusqu'au petit pont, qui passait au dessus du plan d'eau près de l'école et là s'arrêta net de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à marcher jusqu'au parc au pingouin sans vraiment regarder devant lui et entendit que quelqu'un se trouvait sur une des balançoires, il releva la tête et s'aperçut que s'était Sakura qui était dans le parc complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il la vit, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, d'un sourire si doux et si tendre qu'on aurait crut qu'il souriait à un ange. Sakura remarqua la présence de Shaolan releva la tête et s'approcha de lui.

- Shaolan.

Dès qu'elle eu prononcé son prénom, il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je voulais te parler.

- Et de quoi ?

- Je voulais te prévenir de faire attention et de bien dissimulés tes pouvoirs sinon tu te feras attrapé car plusieurs membres de ma famille organisent des rondes car ils savent que toi et tes compagnons vous vous attaquer à nous, mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi.

- Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout cela alors que tu sais très bien que je suis un ennemi.

- Je tiens à mes amis et je fais attention à eux.

Sakura vit le regard d'incompréhension de Shaolan et expliqua sa pensée.

- Pour moi un ami est une personne avec qui j'ai une relation privilégiée par rapport aux autres et comme c'est le cas avec toi, je te considère comme un ami.

Shaolan n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Fait attention à toi, Shaolan.

Quand elle avait prononcé son prénom, Shaolan eut un frisson. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en direction de sa maison en laissant un Shaolan complètement rêveur qui finit par repartir en direction de son appartement alors qu'il pleuvait déjà à grosses gouttes depuis près de 5 minutes.

Une fois rentrait chez elle Sakura devait préparer le souper et faire le ménage, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage et c'est alors que le sot sacré apparut à ses pieds et son sceptre apparut avec au bout 2 cartes que Sakura prit entre ses mains. A ce moment là, son sceptre et son saut sacré disparurent. On pouvait lire sur une des cartes Ménage et l'autre Repas. Un quart d'heure plus tard Toya rentra et demanda à Sakura pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore commencer à faire le ménage. Sakura ne répondit rien et prit sa clé afin de matérialiser les esprits des 2 cartes qu'elle avait crée et en quelques minutes le ménage a été fait et le repas fut préparé. Toya n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Quelles cartes as-tu utilisés ?

- La carte du Ménage et du Repas

- Mais se ne sont pas des cartes que tu as du capturer.

- Non, je les ai créée il y a 20 minutes.

- Non allez ! Tu te moques de moi.

- Non, je les ai créée il y a 20 minutes.

Elle se mit à réfléchir et elle pensa à un châtiment car il ne la croyait pas. A ce moment là son sceptre et son sot apparurent et une carte se trouvait au bout de son sceptre, elle l'a prit et invoqua l'esprit. Elle utilisa la carte des chatouilles sur son frère jusqu'à qu'il la supplie d'arrêter. Après toutes ses émotions, ils dînèrent et allèrent se coucher.

4


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : les secrets.**

Le mardi 6 septembre au matin.

Sakura se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut à cause de son rêve. Et se dépêcha car elle devait faire les corvées.

Lorsqu'elle revint de l'école, elle avait l'air tellement triste que Kero voulut savoir ce qu'elle avait mais elle ne répondait à aucune de ses questions comme ci elle faisait la tête. Quand Toya rentra de ses cours se fut le même cinéma, il essaya de lui poser des questions mais elle se mit en colère. Ils essayèrent de faire des pitreries, mais aucune des pitreries que Toya et Kero pouvait faire n'arrivaient à lui rendre le sourire. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire alors Toya demanda à Yukito de venir car il savait qu'il était le mieux placer pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire sans qu'elle se mette en colère. Yukito vint et Toya lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était rentré et Kero ne sus pas donner d'informations supplémentaires car Sakura n'avait répondu à aucune de ses questions.

Yukito monta jusque dans la chambre de Sakura car c'est là qu'elle s'était réfugiée. Il toqua et une faible voie lui répondit :

- C'est qui ?

- C'est Yukito, je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

Elle était assise sur son lit en train de fixer un point dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Tu as un problème ?

Après quelques secondes elle lui parla mais ne répondit pas à sa question.

- C'est mon frère et Kero qui t'on envoyait ?

- Oui, ils se font du souci pour toi et c'est normal, tu es la personne la plus importante à leurs yeux, même s'ils ont du mal à te le montrer.

- Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de leurs parler.

- Pourquoi ?

Après un moment, elle lui répondit.

- Car cela ne les regardent pas !

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je crois que j'ai perdu un ami.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin en classe.

- Il était peut-être malade.

- Oui. Répondit elle avec hésitation. Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas comme les autres.

- Il a des pouvoirs magiques ?

- Oui, mais le problème n'est pas là ?

- Qu'est que tu veux dire ?

- Il vient d'une famille... particulière.

- Particulière comment ? demanda Yukito quoiqu'il avait déjà une idée sur l'origine du garçon.

- Il est le fils de l'un de nos ennemis.

- Mais Sakura, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec un membre de la famille de nos ennemis.

- Je sais mais...

Elle fondit en larmes et quand Yukito vit cela, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Calme toi... d'après ce que je sais personne n'as encore était capturé.

Sakura leva la tête vers le visage de Yukito, il était incapable de lui cacher la vérité. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui mentir, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il mentait et depuis il n'essayait même plus de lui mentir. Elle se mit à lui sourire et elle sécha les traces larmes qu'elle avait encore sur les joues.

- Merci Yukito, merci.

- Tu tiens tellement à lui ?

- A chaque fois que je suis avec lui je me sens si bien, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout lui raconter et aussi qu'il connaît tout de moi. C'est tellement agréable et bizarre en même temps, c'est quasi indescriptible.

Plus Yukito écoutait parler Sakura, plus il avait l'impression qu'il savait tout à fait ce qu'elle ressentait et il n'y avait pas que lui, Yuhé aussi la comprenait très bien. Quand elle eut fini Yukito pensa :

_- Je te comprend très bien et peut-être même plus que tu ne le crois. Ah l'amour ! C'est fous les ravages que tu peux faire et surtout à tous les âges._

Puis Yukito dit à Sakura.

- Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris.

Il avait un tas de questions en tête, mais il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser des questions.

- Si on descendait Sakura. Pour rassurer ses 2 grands démonstrateurs d'amour.

Sakura eut un fou rire et lui fit un oui de la tête. Ils descendirent donc en bas pour rassurer ce cher Toya et ce cher Kero.

- Tout va bien ! Annonça fièrement Yukito. Ce n'était qu'un coup de blues passager.

Yukito fit un clin d'œil à Sakura comme signe qu'il ne dirait aux autres de leur discussion.

- Yukito, tu vas bien restait avec nous pour souper ? Demanda Sakura

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, alors je reste.

- Je vais préparer le dîner

Et Sakura partit en direction de la cuisine.

- Alors que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Oh ! On a parlé de tout et de rien, je n'aie rien remarqué de particulier dans la conversation que nous avons eue.

- Tu te fiches de moi là.

- Mais non pas du tout, je suis très sérieux.

- Sakura vous a-t-elle déjà parlait de son rêve qu'elle fait souvent ses derniers jours.

- Non ! Répondirent Toya et Yukito en même temps.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Toya.

- Son rêve m'intrigue. (Kéro)

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de si particulier ? (Toya)

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. (Yukito)

- Oui chez n'importe qui se serait un banal rêve... (Kero)

- Mais pas chez Sakura. (Toya)

- Pourquoi ? (Yukito)

- Depuis que Sakura a attrapé la carte du rêve prémonitoire, tous les rêves qu'elle fait vont se réaliser. Tous autant qu'ils sont, qu'ils soient beaux ou mauvais, ils se réaliseront. (Toya)

- Sakura m'a déjà parlé de son rêve, il est vraiment étrange. Elle rêve qu'elle est sur le toit d'un immeuble, qu'elle invoque la carte du vol et qu'elle s'envole dans les airs. Puis au bout d'un moment, elle atterrit dans le parc et là elle se fait attaquer par 3 personnes. Elle se met à chercher après un moyen pour s'échapper en utilisant ses cartes mais 2 présences familières viennent à son secours. L'un d'elle envoie un poignard dans la direction de l'un de ses agresseurs et avant que la personne ne reçoive le poignard, elle s'interpose et le reçoit en plein cœur.

- Mais pourquoi fait-elle cela ?

- Là, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Si elle reçoit le poignard de l'un des membres de notre famille en plein cœur, elle ne mourra pas. (Yukito)

- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. (Kero)

- En théorie cela est vrai pour tous les membres de la famille... (Toya)

- Mais pas pour Sakura. (Fujitaka)

- Pourquoi ? (Kero et Yukito)

- Elle est l'un des rares membres de la famille pour lequel le sortilège de protection ne marche pas. (Toya)

- C'est quoi cette histoire. Demanda Kero

- Lorsqu'un enfant né dans notre famille une fois qu'il a atteint l'âge d'un an, on lui entaille légèrement l'avant bras avec une dague et on prononce un sortilège afin de soigner la blessure. Sakura n'est pas la seule avec qui le sortilège ne marche pas. (Fujitaka)

- Et qui sont ces autres personnes. (Yukito)

- Il n'y en a qu'une autre avec qui le sortilège n'a pas marcher et cette personne c'est... (Fujitaka)

- Toi, Yukito. (Toya)

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Car depuis votre plus jeune âge vous avez un trop grand niveau de puissance magiques pour votre âge.

- Moi, cela ce comprend, à cause de Yuhé mais elle... pourquoi ?

- A cause de la pierre philosophale. (Fujitaka)

- Hein ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? (Yukito, Toya et Kero)

- Le souper est prêt. (Sakura)

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et allèrent dîner. Une fois le repas finit, Sakura débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle pendant ce temps les garçons continuèrent leur discussion.

- Il y de cela plusieurs siècles à l'époque où les magiciens et les sorciers était plus nombreux et moins à couvert, ils étaient amis et confrères et se respectaient beaucoup. Un jour 2 d'entres eux tombèrent amoureux et eurent un enfant. Cet enfant était malfaisant et dès son plus jeune âge eu aucune difficulté pour être aussi doué que ses parents. A son adolescence, il rassembla la magie de ses parents dans une pierre avec leurs esprits et ils furent enfermés à tout jamais. Mais lors de l'un de ses nombreux combats contre les autres magiciens sa pierre qui contenait les esprits et la magie de ses parents, fut brisée en 2. Une partie contenait l'esprit de la mère avec tous ses pouvoirs magiques et l'autre contenait le père avec tous ses pouvoirs magiques. Les siècles passèrent et les 2 esprits ne revirent plus jamais leur âme sœur. Mais un jour un magicien réussit à retrouver les 2 morceaux de pierre et les réunis à nouveau. Mais quand il sentit sa mort toute proche, il dit à un esprit de remettre l'une des pierres dans le corps d'un bébé qui était l'un de ses descendants.

- Et l'autre quand a-t-il fait ?

- Personne ne l'a jamais su.

- Beaucoup pense qu'il l'aurait gardé avec lui et d'autre qu'il l'aurait donné à un autre bébé.

- Ces pierres étaient si puissantes que cela ?

- La pierre que Sakura possèdent représente la moitié des pouvoirs totale de la pierre et elle était capable étant bébé de changer la météo à cause de ses humeurs. Étant bébé Sakura utilisait plus le pouvoir de la pierre que maintenant.

Après ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques heures, puis ils allèrent se coucher alors que Sakura était coucher depuis près de 3 heures.

4


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Espoirs.**

Mercredi 7 septembre.

Sakura fut la première levée et prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Elle fut la première partit de la maison alors que son père était en train de déjeuner et que Toya et Yukito descendait pour déjeuner.

- Au revoir et a ce soir !

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Et oui, je ne me suis pas couché tard, MOI, hier soir et c'est pour cela que je suis en forme.

Elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle. En rentrant à 4 heures, elle avait l'air inquiète mais personne ne la questionna car ils savaient ce qui allait se passait. Et du lendemain ce fut de nouveau comme la veille.

En se levant le vendredi 9 septembre au matin Sakura se demandait s'il allait être là.

Tout le monde fut renseigné sur son état d'esprit lorsqu'elle rentra car il n'était pas 4 mais 5 heures et demi et elle arborait un sourire magnifique.

- Tout c'est bien passé à l'école ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu dégages une telle joie de vivre et tu as l'air tellement heureuse qu'on croirait que tu as revu quelqu'un que tu n'espérais plus revoir.

- Ah, j'ai l'air tellement heureuse que ça.

- Toya, arrêtes d'embêter Sakura sinon elle va finir par ce fâché et là je n'interviendrais pas.

- Bon d'accord, j'arrête et je vais préparer le dîner.

Une fois que Toya fut partit Yukito s'adressa d'une voie à peine audible à Sakura.

- Alors IL est revenu ?

- Oui. Répondit-elle en rougissant

- Je m'en doutais quand je t'aie vu passer le bas de la porte, tu avais l'air tellement heureuse que je m'en suis douté tout de suite.

Toya n'entendait aucune parole provenir du salon et décida d'y retourner.

- Qu'est ce que vous mijotez les conspirateurs ?

- Je demandais à Yukito s'il restait à dîner ?

- Et je lui ai répondu que oui.

- Alors cela ne fait pas 3 mais 4 couverts.

- A Toya, il faut rajouter encore un couvert.

- Comment ça ?... encore un couvert.

- Oui. Dit-elle tout bas. J'ai invité quelqu'un.

- Et pouvons nous savoir qui est cette personne.

- C'est... c'est Mlle... Kaho.

En entendant ce prénom, Toya vira au rouge. Pas au rouge à cause de sa colère. Oh non surtout pas, mais au rouge à cause de sa gêne.

A ce moment là Yukito pensa :

_- Amour quand tu nous tiens..._

Toya retourna à la cuisine et continua de préparer le dîner, mais depuis qu'il savait que Kaho venait, il le préparer avec encore plus d'attention.

Mlle Kaho arriva vers 7 heures, la table était déjà mise, elle était superbe et le dîner était presque prêt.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

- Tu peux m'appeler Kaho.

- Bien Mademoiselle... enfin je veux dire Kaho

- Si nous passions à la table, le dîner doit être prêt. (Yukito)

- C'est une très bonne idée. (Sakura)

- Qui a préparé le dîner. (Kaho)

- C'est mon frère. Il cuisine très bien, vous savez ?

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il se défend très bien en cuisine.

- Vous avez déjà goûté sa cuisine ?

- Oui et plus d'une fois. C'est un véritable cordon bleu.

Ils se mirent tous à table et discutèrent de tout. De l'école, de leurs ennemis qui avaient encore attaqués d'autres membres de la famille mais Yukito changea vite de sujet. Et ils discutèrent pendant une bonne partie du repas.

Après le dîner.

- Tu t'es vraiment surpassé ce soir, frérot.

- Tu as raison, Sakura. (Kaho)

- Sakura, si on débarrassait la table.

- Très bonne idée Yukito.

Sakura et Yukito débarrassèrent la table et laissèrent nos 2 tourtereaux tous seuls. Qui continuèrent leur discussion pendant que Sakura et Yukito firent la vaisselle.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé à l'école.

- Eh bien, quand je suis arrivé ce matin, il était là en train d'inscrire la date sur le tableau. Quand je l'ai vu, j'étais tellement contente que je l'ai appelé

- Shaolan, mon Shaolan

En m'entendant l'appelait il s'est retourné, j'ai courus vers lui et il m'a prit dans ses bras. Après nous avons discutés.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ces derniers jours ?

- Je suis tombé malade alors Meiling a voulu que je reste à l'appartement pour me soigner.

- Elle a eu tout à fait raison.

- Tu t'es fait du souci pour moi.

- Ben oui, je me suis demandée si tu n'avais pas été capturé par un des membres de ma famille, mais j'ai appris que personne n'avait été capturé.

- Tu sais l'autre fois avant de te battre contre moi, tu m'as demandé les raisons qui me poussais à me battre contre toi. Eh bien je vais te le dire.

- La cloche sonna et nous dûmes arrêter de parler et nous avons repris notre discussion exactement là où nous l'avions laissé.

_La journée s'écoula assez vite, mais trop lentement pour nos 2 héros car dès que la sonnerie du début des cours avait retentit, il ne se parlait plus jusqu'au moment où elle sonnait la fin des cours qui était une bénédiction pour eux car après que tout le monde soit partis, ils pouvaient continuer à discuter et ils reprenaient leur discussion exactement là où ils l'avaient laisser comme ci ils avaient continuer de se parler, comme ci ils n'avaient pas étaient interrompus._

- Mon père a découvert un livre écrit par Clow Read dans lequel il dit que l'un de ses descendants unifiera les 2 familles. Quand il a appris cela, il a organisé une réunion avec tout les membres de ma famille et il nous a envoyé ici pour découvrir qui est cette personne car il pense que cette personne a une pierre appelait la pierre philosophale et qui donne de grand pouvoir à son possesseur.

- C'est pour ça que vous attaquez les membres de ma famille.

- Oui et nous devons continuer, ils ne nous restent que quelques personnes à vérifier.

- Mais comment savez qu'elles sont les personnes que vous devez ou non attaqué ?

- Nous avons une liste de tous les membres de ta famille et nous vous observons et nous vous blessons avec une dague bien particulière ?

- Particulière comment ?

- Lorsque le sang d'un descendant de Clow est dessus, la dague devient noire et après nous attaquons cette personne en lui enfonçant la dague dans le cœur. Si elle n'a pas la pierre alors la plaie se referme. Et si elle a la pierre...

- Qu'est ce qui se passe la personne possède la pierre ?

- Alors elle mourra car elle n'aura plus la pierre.

- En définitive tu as passé une bonne journée.

- Oui, tout a fait.

- Je suis content que tu aies retrouvé le sourire.

- Moi aussi.

Ils finirent la vaisselle en continuant de discuter. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, ils retournèrent au salon. En entrant dans le salon ils furent surpris par ce qu'il virent.

Toya et Kaho étaient en train de s'embrasser plutôt passionnément, ils étaient tellement proche que Sakura crut qu'ils n'allaient plus se séparer.

- On ne vous dérange pas de trop.

Juste à ce moment Toya se retourna vers sa sœur.

- Vous avez déjà fini la vaisselle.

- Ben oui, il ne faut pas non plus 3 heures pour la faire.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Dit Mlle Kaho avant de prendre son manteau, son sac et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attend je vais te raccompagner. Dit Toya juste avant de prendre sa veste.

Puis il partirent tous les 2 en direction du temple Tsukimine, là où habitait Mlle Kaho.

- Je ne crois pas que tu reverras ton frère ce soir, ni même demain matin dans son lit.

- Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait et puis se ne sera pas la 1ère fois qu'il rentrera tard.

- Oui, mais cette fois-ci se sera très tard.

Puis Yukito partit aussi et Sakura se retrouva toute seule dans sa maison car Kéro était chez Anthony avec Samantha et Gothar.

_J'ai oublié de vous dire que lorsqu' Anthony est arrivé il était accompagné de ses 2 fidèles compagnons._

Elle se mit à repenser à sa journée qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment racontée à Yukito. Elle ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose sur sa journée pour éviter de devoir fournir trop d'explications.

Toya et Mlle Kaho ont croisés Shaolan dans le parc au pingouin. Mlle Kaho a fait attention à ce que Toya ne soit pas trop concentré pour éviter qu'il découvre que Shaolan cachait ses pouvoirs. Shaolan perçut l'étendue des pouvoirs de Toya quand il est passé près de lui, même si Toya en cachait une bonne partie.

Sakura sortit de sa rêverie au moment où elle entendit quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et s'aperçu que s'était Shaolan.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te prévenir, on a presque finit ils nous reste que 5 personnes à vérifier.

- Qui sont-elles ?

- Il y a toi, Yukito, Toya, Fujitaka et Kaho.

- Ils y en a déjà plusieurs que je sais que se n'est pas possible.

- Qui ?

- Mlle Kaho et Yukito.

- Mais ils ont pourtant un niveau de magie plutôt élevé ?

- Oui, mais Mlle Kaho a été en contact avec toi, moi et la réincarnation de Clow donc c'est logique qu'elle soit puissante. Et Yukito est en faite la forme humaine de Yuhé, le juge qui ma fait passer mon test quand j'ai capturé toute les cartes de Clow.

- Donc lui aussi est très puissant.

- Oui.

- Mais comment as-tu appris que Mlle Kaho a été mon professeur ?

- Elle me l'a dit hier, après le court elle m'a demandé de rester et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été ton professeur pendant quelques années avant que...

- Mon père ne l'a renvoie.

- Oui.

- C'est elle dont tu parlais l'autre fois ?

- Oui.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle est une magicienne, alors comment a-t-elle pu t'enseigner la magie ?

- Au départ quand mon père l'a engagé, elle ne l'avait pas prévenu.

- Mais nos techniques pour utiliser la magie et les votre sont totalement différentes, non ?

- Pas tant que ça. En général vous utiliser un support pour la magie.

- Hein ?

- Oui, une baguette, un bâton ou un sceptre.

- Euh... Oui.

- Nous, en général, on ne possède pas d'objet intermédiaire pour utiliser notre magie. Evidemment il y a des exceptions.

- Comme Mlle Kaho et Yuhé.

- Oui.

- Elle est si importante que cela cette pierre ?

- D'après mon père, elle aurait le pouvoir de tous nous détruire.

- Tous ?

- Oui, si elle tombait dans les mains d'une personne inexpérimentée à l'art de la magie et que nos 2 clans venaient à s'associer pour se défendre, on ne pourrait rien faire... On serait tous tuer comme des débutants face un adversaire très doué. Alors imagine si elle tombe dans les mains d'une personne expérimentait à la magie, elle ferait des dégâts énormes.

- Oui, je comprends... Mais si vous l'avez-vous pourriez très bien l'utiliser contre nous.

- Au départ, je devais la trouver avant pour éviter que vous l'utilisiez contre nous et à la limite pour nous défendre en cas de grosse attaque, mais maintenant je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la retrouver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si c'est toi qui la possèdes, tu mourras, si on te la retire.

A ces quelque mots elle repensa à son rêve qu'elle avait fait. Les présences... Le poignard... Et sa mort...

C'est avec un regard empreint de tristesse qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shaolan et dit en le serrant dans ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je ferais très attention.

Shaolan repartit l'air rassuré chez lui, mais les paroles que Sakura avait prononcée lors de leur étreinte lui restait dans la tête comme ci quelque chose clochait, comme ci elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, comme ci elle lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment très important. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Tomoyo dans sa chambre repensait à ces derniers jours. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait changé Sakura car elle avait remarqué la tristesse dont Sakura était empreint depuis 2 jours et le jour où Shaolan est revenu, elle remarqua que la tristesse que Sakura avait affichée pendant ces 2 derniers jours était partit comme par enchantement et elle comprit tout de suite ce qui avait rendu Sakura si triste. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Sakura pouvait éprouver de tels sentiments pour un de leurs ennemis.

_Car elle avait compris quel genre de sentiment Sakura pouvait éprouver pour Shaolan._

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?

Elle ne savait pas mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'un tel amour allait faire beaucoup de mal autour de lui pas aux personnes directement concernées, enfin si quand même un peu aux personnes directement concernées, mais surtout aux proches de ces 2 personnes.

6


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: dispute et conseil.**

Le samedi 10 septembre.

Pour une fois Sakura ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut à cause de son rêve car elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait pas du tout fait ce fameux rêve qui l'empêche de bien dormir la nuit.

Shaolan se promène une fois de plus dans le parc et là il voit Sakura occupé de voler et quelques secondes plus tard Meiling et Michael arrive près de lui.

- Shaolan, tu a vu la petite poupée de porcelaine est en train de voler dans les airs.

- Hum ?

- Sakura !

- Ah !

- C'est le meilleur moment pour s'attaquer à elle, elle n'a pas sa ribambelle de protecteur avec elle.

- Dépêchons nous il faut la suivre.

Meiling et Michael partirent suivit de Shaolan.

Au moment où Sakura atterrit, Shaolan, Michael et Meiling se mirent dans son dos.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

Leur demanda Sakura sans même se retourner pour voir ses interlocuteurs.

Michael et Meiling changèrent de place pour mieux l'entourer. Sakura se mit en face de Shaolan et commença à toucher à son pendentif. Peu de temps après 2 personnes arrivèrent dans le dos de Shaolan et l'une d'elle envoya un poignard dans sa direction et au moment où le poignard arriva dangereusement vers lui, il entendit que quelqu'un criait son prénom et il vit Sakura s'interposait entre lui et le poignard. Il avança ses bras pour l'éloigner mais se fut trop tard tout ce qu'il pus faire c'est l'empêcher de tomber car elle avait le poignard dans le cœur et elle commençait à tomber en arrière.

Il l'avait dans ses bras, elle était occupée de mourir et elle lui dit d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je... t

- Non, ne parle pas tu t'affaiblie encore plus.

- Je t'... aime, Shaolan.

Et elle succomba à sa blessure. Shaolan se mit à murmurer.

- Sa... Sak... Sakura. Il essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Puis il se mit à crier plus fort, le plus fort qu'il pouvait son prénom avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Sakuraaaaa... Noooon.

Shaolan quand a lui, il a fait un rêve qui la plutôt marquer. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, il ne comprenait pas son rêve. Il déjeuna et partit pour l'école quand il arriva, il entendit Sakura et Tomoyo discutait ensemble.

- Tu as bien dormis cette nuit ?

- Comme jamais, cette nuit je n'ai pas fait mon rêve.

- Mais de quel rêve parlent-elles ? Ce demanda Shaolan.

- Ah ben tant mieux je suis contente pour toi ?

Tomoyo s'aperçut qu'elles étaient écoutées et partit.

- Bon je te laisse je dois demander quelque chose à Anthony. A tant tôt.

- A tout à l'heure

- De quel rêve parliez vous ?

Sakura sursauta et se retourna.

- Ah c'est toi... Tu m'as fais peur.

- De quel rêve parliez vous ?

- Oh d'un rêve que je faisais souvent ces derniers temps.

Elle détourna sa tête et lui dit.

- Rien de grave.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu me mens. Tout comme tu m'as menti hier !

- Non, je t'assure...

- Eh voilà ! Tu recommences.

La sonnerie retentit et Sakura n'eu pas le temps de s'expliquer.

Elle passa toute la journée à repenser aux paroles que lui avait dit Shaolan. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment s'était il rendu compte qu'elle lui mentait, comment ? Elle ne savait pas, peu de personne savait quand elle mentait ou du moins qu'elle refusait de dire la vérité pour éviter de mentir. Il y avait à sa connaissance que Tomoyo, Fujitaka (son père) et Yukito. Mais il y avait aussi Toya, Mlle Kaho et Anthony. Elle fut intriguée pendant toute la journée avant 10 heures elle avait eue cours avec Mlle Kaho et celle-ci lui demanda de rester pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Sakura. Il y a un problème avec ton frère ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Avec un des membres de ta famille ?

- Non.

- Avec un de tes amis ?

- Encore moins.

- Alors tu as un problème avec...Shaolan.

- Oui.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit au moment où Mlle Kaho lui lança un sourire en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Euh... non... Je ne voulais pas dire ça ?

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais rien à ton frère.

- Merci, Mademoiselle. Comment avez vous su ?

- Quand on vous regarde ça se voit qu'un lien vous unis, on ne sait pas forcement lequel mais on le voit. Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a eu ?

- Ces derniers jours, je fais souvent un rêve et ce matin Tomoyo m'a demandé si j'avais bien dormi et si mon rêve ne m'avait pas trop ennuyé.

- Et alors ?

- Eh bien il nous a entendu parler et il a voulu savoir de quoi on parlait. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien mais...

- Il s'est aperçu que tu lui mentais.

- Oui.

- Il est si facile de se rendre compte quand tu mens, d'ailleurs ce qui te connaisse bien s'en aperçoive tout de suite et il fait partis de ces personnes tout comme moi, ton frère et Anthony.

- J'ai voulu lui donner une explication mais la cloche a retentit, alors il est partis.

- Essaie de le voir après le dîner et tout s'arrangera, si tu lui dis la vérité.

- Oui, je sais et je vous remercie de votre conseil.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : les explications.**

La sonnerie de midi retentit, tout le monde commença à ranger ses affaires et la plus part des élèves de classe fut vite partit. Il ne restait que Tomoyo, Sakura et Shaolan qui s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut interpellé.

- Eh Li, attend.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Je vais te donner un conseil, ne t'avises jamais de causer une peine de cœur à Sakura ou tu auras affaire à moi.

Sakura eu l'air aussi surpris que Shaolan.

- Mais Tomoyo...

- C'est écrit sur vos visages comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure.

- Bon allez je vous laisse, soyez sage.

- Merci Tomoyo.

Tomoyo partit laissant Sakura et Shaolan. Sakura allait commencer à parler mais Shaolan parla le premier.

- Sakura.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, j'étais sur les nerfs et quand tu n'as pas voulu me répondre, j'ai démarré au quart de tour. Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, tu avais raison je t'ai menti.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Depuis plusieurs jours, je fais un rêve tellement bizarre, je ne le supporte pas.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un simple rêve.

- Oh non, tout les rêves que je fais sont... prémonitoires.

- C'est vrai.

Elle lui fit signe que oui de la tête.

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- C'est un pouvoir que je tiens de Clow Read.

- Ton rêve, il n'est pas si horrible que cela ?

- Pour que tu comprennes pourquoi je le trouve affreux, je vais te le raconter.

Tout d'abord je suis sur le toit d'un immeuble de la ville et j'invoque la carte du vol. Après avoir voler dans les airs pendant quelques minutes, j'atterrit dans le parc et juste à ce moment là, toi et tes cousins, vous m'encercler. Je me mets à réfléchir à quelle carte je pourrais utiliser contre vous sans vous faire de mal. Mais 2 présences qui me sont familières arrivent et l'une d'elle envoie un poignard dans ta direction, je m'interpose et je reçois le poignard en plein cœur.

Shaolan avait écouté chacune des paroles prononçait par Sakura et quand elle eu fini son récit, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Sakura, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il pensa : _- Je tiens tellement à toi, si tu savais..._

- J'ai un aveu à te faire, moi aussi, j'ai fais un rêve...

Elle le regarda d'un regard interrogateur.

- Enfin, il était un peu différent du tien, mais il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Raconte le moi.

- Je me promène dans le parc et je regarde le ciel. Et là, je te vois, puis Meiling et Michael arrivent et on te suit pour mieux pouvoir t'attaquer. Une fois que tu as atterrit dans le parc, nous te rejoignons et tu sens notre présence. Tu nous demandes ce que nous te voulons mais nous ne te répondons pas et nous t'encerclons. Peu de temps après je sens 2 présences dans mon dos, j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que l'une d'elle m'envoie un poignard. A ce moment là, tu t'interposes et tu te le prends en plein cœur. J'ai voulu te pousser de là, mais il était trop tard, tu avais reçu le poignard et mes bras ont rattrapé ton corps presque inerte. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes...

A ce moment là, Sakura devint rouge au niveau des joues.

- ... et tu...

- Et je quoi ? Continue ta phrase.

- Et tu meurs.

Elle étouffa un sanglot en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

_Elle venait de réaliser que son rêve et que celui que Shaolan avait fait se rejoignait, elle espérait que se n'était rien, mais elle savait qu'il en était tout autrement._

Alors Sakura pensa :

_- Je vais mourir, c'est ça ma destinée._

Shaolan l'avait prit dans ses bras depuis le moment où elle avait essayée d'étouffer son premier sanglot.

- Sakura, je t'aime tant... Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, crois moi, je ferais tout pour te protéger.

Elle pleura dans ses bras pendant un bon moment.

_Elle était partagée entre 2 sentiments, le bonheur de savoir que Shaolan l'aimait et la tristesse de savoir que sa vie allait peut-être bientôt s'arrêter comme n'importe quelle vie._

Après un moment elle se calma et Shaolan la raccompagna jusque chez elle. Heureusement pour Shaolan, Toya et Fujitaka n'était pas chez eux et Kéro était chez Anthony avec Gothar, Rubby Moon et Yuhé.

Il resta avec Sakura pendant toute l'après midi et il dîna même avec elle. Ils commencèrent par manger, puis ils firent leur devoir. Une fois que l'heure du souper approcha, ils firent la cuisine ensemble et ils mangèrent comme des rois. Quand ils travaillaient Fujitaka avait téléphoné pour dire qu'il rentrerait très tard et que ce n'était pas la peine de l'attendre pour souper et Toya passa la soirée et la nuit avec Kaho.

Shaolan avait téléphoné pour dire qu'il avait été invité chez un ami et qu'il passerait la soirée chez lui. Après qu'ils aient fini la vaisselle, ils regardèrent la télé. Après une demi-heure, Sakura s'endormit et Shaolan la réveilla un peu et il l'aida à aller jusqu' à sa chambre. Elle se mit derrière son paravent et elle se changea. Puis elle se coucha et Shaolan s'assit sur le lit.

- Shaolan.

- Oui.

- Tu... tu ne voudrais pas... rester près de moi, le temps que je m'endormes.

Tout en faisant sa demande Sakura avait la tête baissait et elle se tortillait les doigts.

Shaolan fut surpris par sa demande et il se mit à rougir.

N'ayant pas de réponse Sakura leva la tête vers Shaolan.

Shaolan lui sourit.

- D'accord, mais pas trop longtemps.

- Oh merci. Lui dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle s'endormit une demi-heure plus tard et Shaolan retourna chez lui.

Meiling et Michael étaient déjà couchés quand il était rentré.

3


End file.
